Waste water lifting installations are applied, in order to lift or pump waste water which occurs below the level of a waste water conduit or a sewage system, to the level of a waste water conduit which is situated higher. This for example is the case with cellars or basement when discharges of sanitary objects are situated below the sewage system.
For this, waste water lifting installations are known, which comprise a collection container, into which the waste water to be lifted or delivered flows. A pump assembly, which then pumps the waste water from the collection container to a higher situated pump assembly, is arranged in or on the collection container. The switching on and off of the pump assembly is thereby effected in dependence on the water level in the collection container, i.e. the pump assembly is switched on when reaching a predefined maximal water level and is switched off again when reaching a predefined minimum water level.
Such waste water lifting installations are known, which may be connected directly to a WC (toilet) and then as a rule are set up behind the WC. With this set-up arises the problem that the waste water lifting installation is difficultly accessible for maintenance purposes. The pump assembly is usually fastened on a flange plate which closes an opening on the upper side of the collection container. For maintenance purposes, for example for cleaning, this flange plate and the pump assembly must be removed from the collection container and released. Several screws are to be released for this, wherein screws which in particular are situated in the middle region of the waste water lifting installation are very difficult to access with the arrangement behind a WC.